Revenge
by juev
Summary: Keadaan yang memaksa naruto mencari pembalasan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*jleb*

'sa-sakit.'

'apa... yang terjadi padaku ?'

'Kenapa... Tubuhku mati rasa ?'

'mahluk apa... Itu ?' tanyaku melihat mahluk raksasa bermata satu.

'tu-tunggu... Bukankah itu juubi ?'

'ah iya... Aku ingat sekarang'

'beberapa waktu lalu aku... tertusuk salah satu ekor juubi.'

'sepertinya aku akan... Mati ?' pikirku putus asa.

'mati di medan perang...'

'berjuang demi kedamaian'

'melawan orang yang juga berusaha mencapai kedamaian ?'

'sungguh ironis.'

'kaa-san... Tou-san... ' entah kenapa tiba - tiba aku mengingat mereka.

'sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian.'

'maaf... aku tidak bisa... mewujudkan kedamaian yang kalian harapkan.'

'mungkin duo uchiha itu... Bisa mewujudkan perdamaian...' pikirku sambil melirik dua orang diatas kepala juubi.

'aku penasaran, Diantara mereka... Siapa yang akan menjadi DEWA ?' pikirku mulai ngelantur.

'DEWA ya ?'

'benarkah mereka... ada ?'

'sial, kemana mereka disaat dunia sedang membutuhkan keajaiban ?' pikirku penuh amarah.

'ck, sialan'

'akan kuberi mereka pelajaran' pikirku sebelum benar - benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

rate : T

summary : sebuah usaha menentang takdir. Bisakah dia melakukanya ?

Warning : typo, eyd berantakan, gaje, and more.

.

a Naruto fanfic

'REVENGE' by Juev.

.

.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

'cih, kuso' pikir seseorang jengkel. Masa dari tadi dia belum melukai half-bull ini sedikitpun.

TRANK

'sial' lagi - lagi seranganya di halau tameng besar sang half-bull.

'Kurasa aku harus memisahkan tamengnya' pikirnya.

'tapi bagaimana ?'

'sudahlah untung - untungan saja' pikirnya karena sudah terlalu frustasi.

Half-bull, seekor monster berbentuk manusia setengah banteng. Membawa tameng berat dan kapak sebagai senjata.

TRANK TRANK

kali ini orang itu menyerang dengan membabi buta. Berputar, kanan, kiri.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

depan, bawah, atas.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

'gotcha' pikirnya.

sampai akhirnya dia melihat celah.

Tameng itu masih berada di atas kepala half-bull.

Secepat kilat dia melompat ke belakang half-bull tersebut dan menusuknya dari belakang tepat di arah jantung.

"AAARRGH..." Teriak half-bull tersebut sebelum hancur dan menyisakan kristal seukuran ibu jari.

Orang itu mengambil kristal tersebut dan menaruhnya di saku.

Orang itu memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang dibalut jaket warna hitam dan celana yang senada dengan kaosnya, Sepatu yang juga hitam. (pakaian kirito di alfheim).

Rambut pirang berantakan dan 3 pasang goresan di pipi. Yup, dialah uzumaki naruto.

"hah, hari yang melelahkan" ucap naruto setelah menyarungkan pedang panjang berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

'kurasa aku harus segera mencari tempat istirahat.' pikirnya saat menyadari hari mulai gelap, apalagi kini dia berada di hutan.

Naruto melompati beberapa pohon sampai dia mendengar suara air terjun. Diapun memutuskan untuk mampir sekedar mencuci muka.

'Hap'

naruto mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Sesampainya di pinggir sungai naruto mematung dengan wajah memerah. dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sepertinya seumuran denganya sedang mandi membelakanginya.

Merasa sesuatu memperhatikannya sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dia mendapati seseorang memperhatikanya.

"kyaaa..." spontan gadis itu berteriak dan melempar tombak yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Merasa sesuatu mengancamnya naruto melompat kesamping dan mengambil posisi membelakangi sang gadis.

"h-hei, tenanglah nona." bujuk naruto menenangkan sang gadis, pasalnya dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"a-aku mau memakai bajuku, jangan mengintip." ucap sang gadis dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"katakan apa maumu" perintah gadis tadi sambil menempelkan tombaknya ke leher naruto.

"tenanglah nona, aku hanya-" ucapan naruto terpotong ketika mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, dengan warna mata abu-abu (mitsuki nase dari anime kyoukainokanata)yang dibingkai kacamata berwarna merah. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang di balut pakaian merah dan putih (pakaian asuna di sao)

'cantik' pikir naruto.

"hanya apa ?" bentak sang gadis tak sabar.

"hanya mau mencuci muka" jelas naruto jujur.

"benarkah ?" tanya wanita itu tidak percaya.

"benar" tidak melihat adanya kebohongan di mata naruto diapun memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini lagi.

"oke, kali ini kau kumaafkan tuan" ucap sang gadis sambil menghilangkan tombak yang di pegangnya.

"terima kasih" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"sama-sama tuan...?"

"naruto, uzumaki naruto. Dan siapa namamu nona ?"

"namaku athena, senang berkenalan denganmu naruto-kun."

"aku juga athena." kata mereka berdua sambil bersalaman.

.

-R-

.

"athena, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang gunung olympus ?" tanya naruto sambil berusaha membuat api dari dua buah batu.

Saat ini naruto dan athena sedang beristirahat di sebuah gua dekat sungai tadi. Mereka memutuskan bermalam disini karena terlalu berbahaya jika berkeliaran di hutan pada malam hari, bisa - bisa mereka bertemu werewolf.

"gunung olympus ?" athena memasang pose heran. "sungguh aneh jika kau tidak mengetahuinya naruto-kun." jawab athena, dia sekarang memposisikan dua buah ikan siap bakar diatas perapian yang dibuat naruto.

"memangnya ada apa di gunung olympus athena ?" ucap naruto penasaran.

"di sana ada sebuah portal penghubung dunia manusia dengan dunia dewa, memang kenapa naruto-kun ?"

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu disana, dan apa kau tahu letak gunung olympus ?" tanya naruto lagi.

"tentu saja aku tahu, rumahku kan berada di sana naruto-kun. Memang ada apa?" ungkap athena.

"bukan apa-apa. Maukah kau membawaku kesana ?" pinta naruto.

"baiklah... Tapi dengan satu syarat." athena menggantung kalimatnya. "bantu aku mengalahkan medusa."

Athena menatap naruto tajam. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dilanjutkan dengan mengambil sepotong ikan dari tangan athena.

"oke, kapan kita melakukannya ?" tanya naruto, sambil menaruh ikan di atas perapian yang baru saja dia buat.

"besok" jawab Athena.

Mereka berdua memanggang ikannya dalam diam.

.

-R-

.

FLASHBACK.

"hei, nak sadarlah."

sayup - sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang.

Dengan berat kupaksa membuka mataku. sangat terang, sepertinya mataku belum terbiasa. Kucoba mengerjapkan mataku sebentar.

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah langit - langit. Kualihkan pandanganku kesekeliling.

'sebuah kamar' pikirku.

Namun anehnya semuanya berwarna hitam-putih.

"dimana ini ?" tanyaku entah Kepada siapa.

"kau berada di rumahku nak." aku mendengar suara seseorang. Kutolehkan pandanganku kekanan, entah sejak kapan ada orang di sana.

"ano... , ini dimana ?"

tanyaku lagi

"ini di rumahku, tepatnya perbatasan 3 dunia"

jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Perbatasan tiga dunia ? Tempat apa ini.

"ha ?" hanya itu responku saat ini.

"haha, kau anak yang menarik." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"apa aku... Sudah mati ?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

"umm, bisa ya bisa tidak." jawabnya ambigu.

"apa maksudnya, bisakah... Anda menjelaskan semuanya ?" tanyaku meminta jawaban.

"baiklah... Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Saat ini kau berada di perbatasan 3 dunia. Dunia manusia, dunia akhirat, dan dunia para dewa. Tentang kau sudah mati atau belum aku tidak tahu karna biasanya manusia yang mati langsung pergi ke akhirat." jelasnya yang membuatku mulai mengerti situasi.

"lantas, kenapa aku bisa kesini ?"

tanyaku penasaran.

"aku yang membawamu kemari." jawabnya.

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?"

"apa kau ingat yang kau pikirkan sebelum meninggal ?" dia balik bertanya padaku.

Yang kupikirkan sebelum meninggal ?, Kucoba menggali ingatanku.

'DEWA ya ?'

'benarkah mereka... ada ?'

'sial, kemana mereka disaat dunia sedang membutuhkan keajaiban ?'

'ck, sialan'

'akan kuberi mereka pelajaran'

"aku ingat sekarang." jawabku penuh keyakinan.

"sekarang aku memberimu 2 pilihan." kali ini orang itu berkata dengan nada serius. "pertama, pergi ke akhirat dan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu di dunia atau kedua, pergi ke dunia para dewa dan memberi mereka pelajaran... Uzumaki naruto."

"tentu saja yang kedua." jawab naruto yakin.

"aku akan mengirimmu ke suatu tempat naruto." ucap orang itu lagi.

"apa... Ke dunia para dewa ?" tanya naruto mencoba menebak.

"tidak, kau akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Tapi dengan tempat yang berbeda dari konoha."

"lantas, bagaimana caraku ke dunia para dewa ?"

"cari tempat bernama gunung olympus, di puncaknya ada portal ke dunia dewa. Aku juga akan memberimu pedang magic terkuat naruto. elucidator..."

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: holaaaaaaa, nama saya juev perkenalkan dan saya minta maaf atas keterlantaran fic dalam akun juen juen uchiha. *dibakar

Karena akun yang itu gak bisa dibuka, maka mulai sekarang saya akan membuat fic lewat akun ini.

Terimakasih.

_JUEV..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

rate : T

summary : sebuah usaha menentang takdir. Bisakah dia melakukanya ?

Warning : typo, eyd berantakan, gaje, and more.

.

a Naruto fanfic

'REVENGE' by Juev.

.

" naruto, apapun yang terjadi jangan tatap mata medusa. " pesan athena sebelum memasuki gua.

Kali ini athena dan naruto sudah berada di depan gua yang merupakan tempat tinggal medusa.

" eeh, itu sangat sulit. " bantah naruto.

Athena hanya menghela nafas, mengacuhkan naruto dan mulai memasuki gua itu.

Keadaan gua itu sangat gelap, bahkan cahaya mataharipun tak bisa menembusnya.

Athena mengeluarkan sebuah kristal bercahaya sebagai penerangan mereka berdua.

" memangnya apa yang akan terjadi athena-chan ? " tanya naruto sambil mengikuti athena memasuki gua.

" jika kau menatap matanya kau akan menjadi patung seperti mereka. " jawab athena sambil menunjuk gerombolan patung berbentuk prajurit yang berada di tepian gua.

" eeh, kukira itu hanya dekorasi. " ucap naruto sambil manggut - manggut.

" dasar baka. Semua yang menatap matanya akan menjadi batu. " ucap athena.

" begitu, tapi jangan remehkan aku athena-chan... " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum. athena memandang naruto sekilas lalu membuang muka.

" begini - begini aku terbiasa melawan musuh tanpa menatap matanya athena-chan. " ' seperti melawan uchiha. ' tambah naruto dalam hati.

" terserah kau baka. "

mereka meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan kristal besar di tengahnya.

" khu, khu, khu. Tak kusangka kau kembali lagi kesini athena. " ucap suara mengerikan dari balik kristal besar di tengah ruangan itu.

" bersiaplah naruto. " ucap athena. dia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung lalu memunculkan pedang berjenis rapier berwarna putih dari ketiadaan ke tangan kanannya.

" baiklah. " naruto mengambil pedang hitam panjang dari punggungnya.

' elucidator ? ' pikir athena agak kaget melihat pedang legendaris tersebut.

Tapi dia menyimpan keherananya untuk nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mengalahkan medusa.

" tunjukkan dirimu medusa. " teriak athena.

Sesosok mahluk berbentuk ular setengah wanita telanjang bersisik dengan rambut berupa ular menampakkan dirinya.

' itu medusa ? mengerikan ' pikir naruto.

" ne, ternyata kau membawa teman athena. Tapi tak apa, aku akan mengalahkan kalian berdua. " setelah mengucapkanya medusa menjulurkan tanganya. Dari tanganya terbentuk lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau disusul keluarnya puluhan ular yang terus memanjang menuju naruto dan athena.

Jrash. Jrash. Jrash.

Naruto menebas setiap ular yang datang.

Sedangkan athena melompat lincah menghindari para ular sebelum melompat kebelakang tubuh tegap naruto.

" kau kiri aku kanan. " ucap athena yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

Secepat kilat mereka berlari ke kiri dan kanan. Naruto kiri menggunakan dinding gua sebagai media berlari. Sedang kan athena dari kanan dia berlari biasa, karena tidak bisa seperti naruto yang sekarang posisinya horizontal menempel di dinding gua.

Mereka berdua terus menghindari serangan medusa secara memutar.

Medusa yang mulai geram mulai menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai senjata dengan mengeluarkan ular yang lebih banyak.

Munculnya ratusan ular memaksa naruto dan medusa berkumpul pada satu tempat.

" BARRIER " teriak athena.

Muncul lingkaran sihir disusul sebuah kubah tak terlihat yang melindungi mereka berdua.

Dung. Dung. Dung.

Secara brutal ular medusa mencoba memecahkan pelindung tersebut.

Alhasil kubah tersebut mulai retak.

" apa yang harus kita lakukan naruto. " tanya medusa sambil mencoba mempertahankan eksistensi pelindungnya.

Dung. Dung. Dung.

Ular medusa masih menyerang secara brutal.

" entahlah, kurasa aku akan mencoba cara untung-untungan. Berikan pedangmu. " perintah naruto.

Athena memberikan pedangnya pada naruto.

" kuberi tanda, lepaskan barriernya. " intruksi naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh athena.

Naruto bersiap dengan membawa dua pedang, sedangkan medusa meletakkan kedua tanganya di depan dada melepaskan ribuan ular membentuk sebuah serangan mematikan.

Ribuan ular kecil milik medusa melewati lingkaran sihir di depan medusa lalu membentuk satu wujud ular besar sebelum melesat ke arah naruto dan athena.

" LIKE A STAR " Teriak medusa meneriakkan nama jurusnya. ( nama yang aneh -_- )

" sekarang. " teriak naruto memberi tanda.

Setelah barrier menghilang naruto melompat hendak melakukan manuver berputar dengan dinding gua sebagai tumpuan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat naruto berputar dan menuju sang ular yang juga menuju naruto.

" MATI KAUUU... "

teriak naruto.

Jrassshhh...

Tabrakan antara naruto yang diselimuti cahaya hitam putih dan sang ular terjadi.

" arrrgggghh... " teriak medusa.

Naruto berhasil menembus dan membelah tubuh sang ular beserta leher medusa.

' hah... hah... hah.. ' nafas naruto tersenggal-senggal kelelahan sebelum jatuh terduduk.

' berakhirkah ? ' tanya naruto dalam hati.

' athena ' naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah athena.

Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah kepala medusa yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan mata hijau medusa yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

" kena kau. " gumam medusa.

Sepertinya medusa tidak semudah itu dibunuh.

' sial ' pikir naruto.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya mulai mati rasa dan terasa berat.

" NARUTOO... " naruto mendengar suara athena.

Athena berlari ke arah naruto hendak mendekapnya.

" ma..af.. " seru naruto lirih.

Sebelum akhirnya menjadi batu.

.

R

.

' Inikah akhirnya ? '

' padahal aku belum melakukan apapun. '

' Sial... Sial... Sial... '

' aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia '

' aku bahkan belum bertemu _god of war_ '

' seandainya aku bisa menggunakan jutsu ninjaku '

's eandainya... '

' t-tunggu sebentar '

' kurasa ada satu cara... '

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : susah banget ternyata bikin adegan fight. *nyesep kopi.

Saya butuh kritik dan saran demi kelangsungan fict ini.

See ya.

_**Juev….**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

mode sennin bisa juga disebut mode sage adalah suatu keadaan dimana pengguna dapat mengumpulkan energi alam dan merubahnya menjadi chakra senjutsu.

Keuntungan menggunakan mode ini adalah meningkatnya berbagai status yang ada dalam tubuh.

Seperti kecepatan, hindaran, refleks, serangan, pertahanan, dll.

.

.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

rate : T

summary : sebuah usaha menentang takdir. Bisakah dia melakukanya ?

Warning : typo, eyd berantakan, gaje, and more.

.

a Naruto fanfic

'REVENGE' by Juev.

.

.

'Inikah akhirnya ?'

'padahal aku belum melakukan apapun.'

'Sial... Sial... Sial...'

'aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia'

'aku bahkan belum bertemu god of war'

'seandainya aku bisa menggunakan jutsu ninjaku'

'seandainya...'

't-tunggu sebentar'

'kurasa ada satu cara...'

.

"NARUTOO..." athena mendekap tubuh naruto yang sudah menjadi batu.

'Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi naruto.' athena memejamkan mata.

'Seharusnya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan dewi ku.' athena mulai meneteskan air mata

'Seharusnya...'

Ah, apanya yang dewi kebijaksanaan dan dewi strategi ?' gigi athena bergemeletuk.

'hermes sialan, andaikan dia tidak mencuri kekuatan dewiku.' tatapan athena dipenuhi kebencian. Selain pupil, matanya berubah warnya menjadi hitam pekat.

'ck, aku terlalu bergantung pada kekuatan dewiku.'

'kuso, akan kukalahkan dia... Walaupun dengan kegelapan.' athena bangkit sambil mengambil pedang rapier miliknya lalu muncul aura kehitaman di sekitarnya.

Di lain pihak medusa mulai menyambungkan badanya yang terbelah, sambil tersenyum meremehkan dia berkata,"sekarang adalah giliranmu athena." medusa mengeluarkan puluhan ular dari lingkaran sihir melalui tanganya.

"dalam mimpimu." balas athena.

Athena menghindari serangan medusa dengan lincah menjauh dari tempat naruto berada.

Rapier adalah jenis pedang yang dibuat sangat ringan namun sangat kokoh sehingga mengefisiensikan penggunaan kecepatan dalam pertarungan.

Terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara medusa dan athena.

Kini athena dan medusa berada di ruangan berbeda dari tempat mereka semula.

Setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup jauh dari patung batu naruto, athena mulai melancarkan serangan.

Athena berlari cepat ke arah kiri medusa sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya membentuk serangan berupa banyak tusukan. Lingkaran sihir terbentuk dari jurus tersebut.

[CRAZY RAPIER]

Jrash. Jrash. Jrash. Jrash.

"arrgh..."

serangan itu dengan telak mengenai bagian kiri tubuh medusa.

Menyebabkan hilangnya tangan kiri beserta muncratnya banyak darah hijau milik medusa yang sebagian mengenai wajah ayu athena.

Menghiraukan hal itu athena melompat menghindari puluhan ular yang sempat dikeluarkan medusa.

Dilanjutkan beberapa kali salto ke belakang.

Athena membentuk kuda-kuda, dia memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan lalu menaruhnya disamping kanan kepalanya sejajar dengan telinga. Dengan posisi kaki agak membungkuk.

[DARK FAIRY PUNISHMENT]

setelah mengatakanya muncul lingkaran sihir kehitaman di kaki athena. Athena menghilang dalam kilatan berwarnya hitam.

Jraaaaash...

Athena muncul tepat di belakang medusa sambil menusukkan pedangnya tepat di jantung medusa.

Jrash. Bruk.

Suara pedang dicabut dilanjutkan jatuhnya mayat medusa yang menghitam. Lalu mayat tersebut pecah seperti kaca sebelum menjadi sebongkah kristal seukuran ibu jari.

Hening...

KLONTANG SWIITZ

Pedang athena terjatuh dan menghilang.

Athena terdiam sejenak, dia mengambil kristal medusa. Athena memandang kristal tersebut.

Agak kaget athena melihat refleksi matanya dari kristal. matanya, berwarna hitam. Tak lama wajah kaget nya digantikan dengan seringai menyeramkan.

'mengerikan...'

'tapi aku menyukainya.'

"NYAHAHA HA HA HA..."

suara tawa athena bergema di dinding gua... terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

.

.

Terlempar ke dunia lain. yah... kalau boleh aku menyebutnya begitu. Membawa sebuah ambisi tertentu adalah hal yang kualami saat ini. Bertemu gadis yang kemungkinan salah satu dewi dari dewa dewi olympus seperti yang diceritakan orang itu.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya kemungkinan ?

Mungkin karena dia terlalu lemah untuk ukuran dewi, apalagi dia menyandang title dewi strategi dan kebijaksanaan. Hah, aku tidak terlalu paham. Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi pada dewi itu... alias athena.

Terlepas dari itu, sekarang aku menjadi batu karena kutukan medusa. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, manusia biasa tidak akan bisa pulih setelah terkena kutukan batu medusa. Namun, aku bukan manusia normal apalagi kategori biasa. Aku adalah uzumaki naruto, seorang ninja konohagakure.

Berbekal ilmu senjutsu yang pernah kupelajari di gunung myboku bersama kakek katak, aku mencoba menghilangkan kutukan batu ini dengan cara menyerapnya.

Karena kutukan ini berasal dari energi alam kemungkinan Besar aku bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini.

Kupusatkan energi tubuhku di perut tepatnya bagian pusar. kurasakan energi exsternal yang berasal dari lapisan batu ditubuhku mulai tersedot kedalam perut, lalu ku kirim ke jantung dan kuselaraskan dengan cakra tubuhku dengan perbandingan 50:50 agar diriku tidak berubah menjadi kodok.

Cukup lama, aku berharap athena tidak kalah dari medusa. Tidak ku tolak bahwa aku khawatir padanya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah partner pertamaku di dunia ini.

Kurasa sudah 10 menit.

Dan akhirnya selesai. Aku membuka mataku yang sudah berubah menjadi mata kodok. Aku merasakan energi senjutsu mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Namun, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Kekhawatiranku terjawab setelah Aku merasakan sesuatu...

Sesuatu itu adalah... aura kebencian, aura yang mirip dengan diriku yang lain ketika berada di air terjun kebenaran.

Terlebih aku tidak merasakan kehidupan medusa. Sial... aku merasakan aura ini dari... ATHENA.

Buru - buru aku bangkit dari posisi semulaku, walaupun tubuhku masih agak kesemutan di beberapa bagian tapi, aku mengabaikanya. Berbekal sensor dari mode senninku, aku mulai mengikuti pancaran energi athena.

Kupikir aku bisa menggunakan jutsuku saat di mode ini. Terbukti ketika aku mencoba menggunakan shunsin, dan berhasil.

Memang sebelumnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu ninjaku, entah karena apa aku juga tidak tau. Maka dari itu aku bergantung pada pedang magic terkuat elucidator, yahh walaupun aku belum bisa menguasai kekuatan sejatinya karena pengetahuanku tentang magic adalah nol. Setidaknya aku punya alat untuk melindungi diri.

Ahh, aku sampai melupakan pedang elucidator ditempat semula karena kekhawatiranku. Tapi tak apalah, kupikir aku bisa melewati skenario terburuk dengan jutsu ninjaku.

"athena ?"

Pemandangan ini sangat mengerikan, dia menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

Sial, aku bahkan gemetar melihatnya, mengerikan. Tekanan dari hawa membunuh dan pancaran kebencianya sangat besar.

"naruto... Kaukah itu ?"

syukurlah dia mengingatku, kurasa masih ada kesempatan menyadarkanya. Setelah dekat aku menyadari athena memegang monster kristal aku agak kaget melihatnya, apakah itu milik medusa ?

Berarti athena itu kuat, bisa mengalahkan medusa sendiri. hmm kurasa nanti aku akan menanyakanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyadarkanya. Dengan keberanianku kupegang dan kuguncang kedua bahunya.

"iya ini aku, athena... Sadarlah."

"sadar ? Untuk... apa ?"

cih, dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam.

"dulu... aku punya kekuatan, hermes... mengambilnya. Dia... Mencurinya."

sepertinya dia curcol padaku,

hermes ? Dia adalah dewa kurir, tepatnya, dia dewa kurir yang licik. Dia senang mengumpulkan barang dia anggap berharga.

Ini cukup rumit, lagipula ternyata athena memang seorang dewi... Bahkan dewipun bisa jatuh pada kegelapan.

"naruto... Maukah kau membantuku ?"

Apa ini ?. Huwaa... Athena menarik bajuku, dia... Memelukku. Ini menakjubkan, sensasi dipeluk oleh dewi cantik apalagi dia mempunyai payud-.

Arrghh... Ini bukan saatnya berpikir aneh-aneh.

"aku mohon..."

sial, dia mengatakanya dengan nada menggoda.

Tapi dalam keadaan begini aku tidak bisa membantunya.

"maaf... Aku tidak bisa."

athena menyentuh perutku dengan tangan kirinya.

Dari sana muncul lingkaran sihir. Sial, ini berbahaya.

"kalau begitu... MATILAH."

.

.

.

A/N : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Read and review…

_Juev…_


End file.
